marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Brittonbubba/X-Box 360 Exclusive DLC Guest Character Concept: Conker
If Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 had downloadable DLC guest characters, I'd say that they'd have exclusives. Conker The Squirrel is one of the ones I want. Backstory The morning after a night of binge drinking, Conker awakes to find himself in an unfamiliar land with a terrible hangover. Having no other choice, he begins a long journey with the goal of returning home to his girlfriend, Berri. While he is trying to get home, he also must avoid the minions of the evil Panther King, who wishes to use Conker as a side table leg; his right-hand man and the mad-scientist, Professor von Kriplespac, is tired of being bossed around by the Panther King and plots his vengeance. Along the way, Conker finds himself in a variety of situations, including having to recover a bee hive from Wayne and the Wankas, confronting an opera-singing pile of feces, being turned into a bat by a vampire, and even getting drafted into a war between the SHC and a nazi-like race of teddy bears simply known as the Tediz. While this is occurring, a thug working for Don Weaso, head of the Weasel Mafia, abducts Berri from her home with the intention of using her as an exotic dancer for the Rock Solid club. Don Weaso was later revealed to be working for the Panther King. Near the end of the game, Berri and Conker are enlisted by Don Weaso to rob a bank. When they get into the vault, they find the Panther King, who has Don Weaso shoot Berri to death and prepares to turn Conker into a side table leg. About this time, Professor von Kriplespac reveals a xenomorph, whom he later calls Heinrich, hiding in the Panther King’s chest; Heinrich then bursts out of the Panther King, killing him. Don Weaso uses this opportunity to escape. The vault then turns into a space ship and launches into space, where Heinrich attempts to kill Conker. Conker then opens an air lock, pulling von Kriplespac into the vacuum of space to his death. As Conker is about to be killed by Heinrich in the Mech Suit, everything freezes due to the game locking up, and Conker is allowed to ask the Programmers for whatever he wants (who communicate to Conker with a command line). He gets a Katana, and is transported to the Panther King's throne room. He then decapitates Heinrich, and is crowned king by Franky, the Weasel Guards, Ron and Reg (sort of), Rodent, Marvin, and the Lady Cogs, calling back to the prologue. Conker is unhappy with this result, however, as he does not want to be king, and he forgot to ask the Programmers to bring Berri back to life. Conker returns to the Cock and Plucker, and drowns his sorrows with some scotch. He then stumbles off into the night again, except he goes in the direction opposite to where he went last time. Personality As a young boy, Conker was told by his parents never to drink alcohol or be greedy. In Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales, Conker appears to be a nice and kind person who obeys rules and always seems to be happy-go-lucky. In Conker's Bad Fur Day however, Conker went through a dramatic change in personality. He had become a slightly greedy, alcoholic squirrel. His relationship with Berri is not as good as it was, and drinking alcoholic beverages is a regular part of Conker's life. As the game implies, Conker disobeyed the rules his parents told him as a kid. These personality traits are also noticed in Conker: Live & Reloaded. Like most of the other squirrels in the Conker franchise, Conker seems to be ignorant and carefree. He helps almost every person in the game, not caring what they want or how dangerous the tasks are. And ever since he became alcoholic, he became a bit kooky, like most of thee other squirrels in the franchise. This was shown when even after he was cured of his dizziness, he still didn't notice he was going the wrong way. And while he was asking the Gargoyle "Isn't it a little bit early in the day to start talking about Gothic Architecture?", the time of day has nothing to do with architecture. Gameplay Conker uses guns and melee weapons. His guns include: uzis, shotguns, etc. Other long-ranged weapons he uses are throwing knives, a slingshot, and the Class Twenty-Two Tank (only in his hyper combos). His melee weapons are his frying pan, baseball bat, chainsaw, Franky the Pitchfork, and a katana. As his weapns are more useful than they look, he's good to get in and keep away. Command Normals and Special Attacks *'Melee Move: '''Conker attacks the opponent with one of his melee weapons. Light uses a frying pan and causes a ground bounce. Medium uses a baseball bat and causes a wall bounce. Heavy uses Franky and it causes a crumple state. Input: S+A *'Long-Ranger:' Conker uses a long-range weapon. Light uses throwing knives and causes a stun state. Medium uses two uzis, it's similar to Deadpool's Trigger Happy. Heavy uses a shotgun and it causes a wall bounce. Input: QCF+A *'TNT Imp:' A TNT Imp appears and Conker shoves it into the opponent, causing an explosion. Can be charged. Input: QCB+H *'Slingshot:' Not Conker's most useful long range, but it's still a fine way to play keepaway. He pulls out a slingshot and shoots a half-screen projectile. Input: QCB+L *'Chainsaw:' Conker pulls out a chainsaw and holds it in front of him, possibly causing a lockdown. Input: QCB+M *'Katana Slash:' Conker spins around with his katana, and at the end, swings it to the ground and causing a ground bounce (Light), swinging it forward and causing a wall bounce (Medium), or stabing the opponent with it and causing a crumple state (Heavy). Input: RS+A Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Melee Beatdown (Level 1):' Conker whacks the opponent across the face three times with a frying pan, the beats them down with a baseball bat. He then throws Franky at the opponent, attacks them with his chainsaw, and then finishes the opponent off with his katana. Input: S+Ax2 *'Heavy Artillery (Level 1):' When a projectile from the slingshot hits the opponent, Conker throws a barrage of throwing knives at the opponent, shoots them with his uzis, blasts them with his shotgun, then summons the Class Twenty-Two Tank to blast the opponent. This is his most powerful Level 1. Input: QCF+Ax2 *'The Experiment (Level 3):''' This is similar to Jill's Tyrant Escape from MvC2. The Experiment appears and whacks the opponent around. Conker gets in the Class Twenty-Two Tank and blows up the Experiment and the opponent. Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts